The present invention relates to the production of quilted or layered fabric products and, more particularly, to fusible coatings for simulating a stitch pattern of a jump baste or quilted/padded stitching.
Traditional techniques for producing a quilted effect in fabrics when two or more pieces of cloth are joined include use of conventional sewing machines, programmable computer stitching, and dielectric or ultrasonic type bonding of cloth.
Several problems occur in connection with the above-mentioned techniques for producing a quilted effect. For instance, the sewing machine is generally limited to utilizing a single needle for producing the desired stitching pattern. Production capacity is therefore limited by the speed of the sewing machine and the manual dexterity and efficiency of the machine operator. Costs are very high when utilizing this means of production.
Programmable computer stitching is efficient in that full widths of goods may be produced by quilting with multiple needle equipment. A severe limitation, however, is that costly programs are required to produce each pattern. Further, the specialized equipment necessary for this production means is of a high cost and runs at a slow speed.
Dielectric and ultrasonic quilting is also an extremely slow process wherein fibers are melted together as opposed to stitching. A number of drawbacks are immediately apparent with this quilting means, such as extremely slow and costly equipment, a limited number of fabrics which may be utilized in this process, and the fact that the fabric directly adjacent a "fused seam" is weak and subject to rips and tears under minimal stress.
In the art of fusibly bonding fabrics together, it is recognized that spacing of fusible dots is important in maintaining a desirable hand or "feel" to the fabric and prevent a moire or shimmering effect upon application of heat to the fabric. However, the spacing and patterns of the prior art have failed to achieve the desirable effects set forth in the present invention. Prior attempts to fusibly bond fabrics together are typified by the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,493 to Graber et al discloses an iron-in stiffening insert having an adhesive dot pattern arranged thereon. The substrate, however, is a non-woven material, and the dot pattern is of a substantially dense arrangement. The spacing between dots ranges from about 1 to 2.5 times the average diameter of the dots, the actual dot diameter being about 0.86 mm., thereby creating the above-mentioned dense pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,418 to Lauchenauer discloses a heat-sealable interlining for textile fabrics wherein a coating of thermoplastic resin particles is applied to the textile sheet, preferably in a regularly spaced pattern of dots. As to the spacing between dots, it is indicated that the areas where dots are not applied should not be so great as to provide inadequate bonding between fused materials, thus suggesting a relatively dense pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,520 to Tecl et al relates to a non-woven fabric having the fibers of the fabric bonded to each other and/or to another material at a plurality of spots. The spot pattern, however, is not intended to provide a quilted pattern, but is intended to solidify a non-woven fabric or act as a stiffening insert for an outer fabric layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,980 to Russell discloses an interliner for use in garment fabrication. In an example, the number of adhesive dots in a pattern was approximately 28.times.38 dots per square inch, yielding a total of 1064 per square inch, a very dense pattern.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,859 to Carra et al, and 4,415,622 to Kamat disclose fusible dot patterns in interlining structures. The material used, however, is of a non-woven type and no specific size or density of dots are taught.
The above-described products and methods have inherent therein various drawbacks, typically a too-stiff hand in the finished products, as well as exhibiting an undesirable moire effect.